Many attempts have been made in the past, to provide a liquid applicator which is used with lotions or the like. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,757 which provides a lotion dispenser applicator including an elongate handle member having on one end a ball applicator assembly, oppositely-faced sponge applicator assembly and a reservoir for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 provides an elongate tubular member having a cavity extending through its entire length for liquid input and includes an end cap. On its distal end, a spherical structure cooperates with a socket, a dispensing head, a flat application surface and a porous pad to deliver solution to the persons skin surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D297,467, D313,553 and 4,869,612 all of which teach an elongate handle having at their distal end an applicator means such as a porous pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,380 provides a lotion applicator being of a compact design but does not provide the objects and advantages as does the present invention.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,612 provides a liquid applicator of a different structure however, this device has inherent problems which the present invention addresses.
It is therefore obvious that there is a need for an improved lotion applicator. The present prior art have inherent problems, such as continual dyinq out or stiffening of the sponge, lack of economy in the usage of lotion and may include undesirable contamination.
The present invention provides a handle member having a cavity extending through its entire length for input of solution and includes a cap for containment thereof, and being of a unique hand friendly and ergonomic design, which cooperates with a stand to hold and capture the applicator and sponge. Also included for convenience to the user, is a cup like cap removably affixed to the stand and/or sponge, whereby providing a dual purpose, that of which allows the user to choose either positioning the applicator within the cup like cap on the stand when not in use, or remove the applicator and cup like cap from the stand for easy portability.